The Acres Kids
is an American hand-drawn theatrical animated short series produced by Columbia Pictures and Sony Cartoon Studios. It was released on May 16, 2014. The cartoon is created by American animator Julian Reilly, who used to work at Paramount Television Animation back in 2007-2012. The Acres Kids is similar to classic cartoons with children as main characters: Charles Schultz' Peanuts, Marge Buell and John Stanley's Little Lulu, Paramount Pictures' Casper the Friendly Ghost and Little Audrey, Rudolph Dirks' The Captain and the Kids, Nickelodeon's Hey Arnold, Comedy Central's South Park (with family-friendly bits) and Cartoon Network's Ed, Edd 'n Eddy. Synopsis Cast and Characters Main Characters *'Snuffy Dog' - Snuffy Dog is a 12-years-old Jack Russell terrier. He has white fur, brown face, white snout, brown spot on his back and white tail end on his tail. Snuffy is wearing a red vest. He is the leader of the Acres Kids. Snuffy is just a kind-hearted, comical dog. Snuffy is inspired by Snoopy from Peanuts, Arnold Shortman from Hey Arnold and Stan Marsh from South Park because of his similarities. He made a first appearance on Mischief in the Farm. Snuffy is voiced by Joseph Ashton. *'Patty Mouse' - Patty Mouse is a 10-years-old gray mouse. She has gray fur and white cheeks. Patty is wearing a light pink skirt and a red bow on her tail. She is Snuffy's best friend. Patty is just a helpful mouse. Patty is inspired by Woodstock from Peanuts, Gerald Johanssen from Hey Arnold and Kyle Broflovski from South Park because of her similarities. She made a first appearance on Mischief in the Farm. Patty is voiced by Lara Jill Miller. *'Rose Cat' - Rose Cat is a 13-years-old orange cat. She has orange fur, white snout, white patch on her torso, white tail end on her tail and white paws. Rose is wearing a light pink bow on her hair like a hairstyle. She is Philip's sister. Rose is just a bossy cat and devises plans to scam someone out of its money but problems always ensue, and her schemes usually end in failure. Rose is inspired by Lucy van Pelt from Peanuts, Eric Cartman from South Park and Eddy from Ed, Edd 'n Eddy because of her similarities. She made a first appearance on Mischief in the Farm. Rose is voiced by Shayna Fox. *'Philip Cat' - Philip Cat is a 11-years-old light blue cat. He has light blue fur, white snout, white patch on his torso, white tail end on his tail and white paws. Philip is wearing a yellow hat. He is Rose's brother. Philip is just a dimwitted cat. Philip is inspired by Linus van Pelt from Peanuts and Ed from Ed, Edd 'n Eddy because of his similarities. He made a first appearance on Mischief in the Farm. Philip is voiced by Carlos Alazraqui. *'Abraham Owl' - Abraham Owl is a 9-years-old owl. He has brown feathers, tan face, yellow beak, tan patch on his torso and yellow feet. Abraham is wearing glasses. He is Snuffy and Patty's best friend and Rose and Philip's reluctant partner in crime. Abraham is just an intelligent owl. Abraham is inspired by Edd/Double D. from Ed, Edd 'n Eddy because of his similarities. He made a first appearance on Mischief in the Farm. Abraham is voiced by Charles Martinet. *'Juliet Rabbit' - Juliet Rabbit is an 8-years-old rabbit. She has light orange fur, white snout, white patch on her torso, white cotton tail and white paws. Juliet is wearing a red bow on her hair. She is Philip's best friend. Juliet is just a shy rabbit. Juliet is inspired by Kenny McCormick from South Park because of her similarities. She made a first appearance on Mischief in the Farm. Juliet is voiced by Nancy Cartwright. *'Puncher Hedgehog' - Puncher Hedgehog is a 17-years-old hedgehog. He has light brown fur, spiky hair, light yellow face, light yellow patch on his torso, anchor tattoos on his arms and light yellow paws. Puncher is wearing blue shorts with a belt. He is the oldest member of the Acres Kids and the only one to not being a child, since he is a teenage instead. Puncher is just a brave, muscular hedgehog. Puncher is inspired by Sonic the Hedgehog, Rocko from Rocko's Modern Life and Popeye the Sailor because of his similarities. He made a first appearance on Mischief in the Farm. Puncher is voiced by Josh Keaton. *'Maisy Magpie' - Maisy Magpie is a 9-years-old magpie. She has black feathers, white patch on her torso and yellow feet. Maisy is wearing a light pink bow on her head. She is Puncher's best friend. Maisy is just a scaredy cat magpie. Maisy is inspired by Charlie Brown and Sally Brown from Peanuts because of her similarities. She made a first appearance on Mischief in the Farm. Maisy is voiced by Grey Griffin. Minor Characters *'The Hungry Weasel' - an unnamed adult weasel who tries to eat the Acres Kids, but is stoped by Puncher. He is inspired by Henery Hawk and The Weasel from U.S. Acres because of his similarities. The Hungry Weasel is voiced by Maurice LaMarche in his The Brain impression. *'The Bull' - an unnamed adult angry bull who frencuently attacks Rose and Abraham. His vocal effects are done by Dee Bradley Baker. Animation Filmography 2014 *''Mischef in the Farm'' (May 16, 2014) *''Abraham's Piano Lessons'' (TBA, 2014) *''Treehouse Activities'' (TBA, 2014) *''Swimming Daze'' (TBA, 2014) *''Wrestling Friends'' (TBA, 2014) (A semi-remake of the Ed, Edd 'n Eddy episode Tag Yer Ed) *''Maisy Needs Help'' (TBA, 2014) 2015 *''The Acres Parents'' (TBD, 2015) (A semi-remake of the Hey Arnold episode Parents Day) *''Rose's Bad Luck Day'' (TBD, 2015) (A semi-remake of the Ed, Edd 'n Eddy episode Sorry Wrong Ed) 2016 * * * * 2017 *''Philip's Game'' (A semi-remake of the SpongeBob SquarePants episode Patrick the Game!) (TBD, 2017) * * * * * Home Media Production Development Writing Voices Music Gallery Title Cards IMG 20170711 1104315 rewind.jpg|The main characters on the title card: Snuffy, Patty, Rose, Philip, Abraham, Juliet (top), Puncher and Maisy (bottom). RTTAK.png|This is an alternate title card of The Acres Kids in the Reilly Toons series. Used for TV prints on TBS and My 13. Characters IMG_20170802_1540425_rewind.jpg|Snuffy Dog Official Artwork IMG 20170812 1522350 rewind.jpg|Snuffy and Patty laughing. Concept Art Screenshots Trivia